The Usual Suspects
by Maxwell-Yuy
Summary: Yaoi? probably. Action, yes. Suspense, sure. Enthraling? ... well... i hope so. It's a great parody. serious, but funny. violent, but awsome.. heh, just read. 1X2, hinted 3+4
1. Chapter One

Disclaimers: I own nothing. I deal with it, somehow. Probably therapy or something… 

Author's Note: MY RETURN TO WRITING!! I HAVEN'T PUBLISHED IN SOO LONG! (or it seems like it) anyway….This is based on the movie _The Usual Suspects_ so just remember that I don't own it. I have no clue as to how to spell Hilde's last name, so deal with it. I'm not done with the story, I have six completed chapters thus far, but I won't be posting them all at once. Hah! Oh, and you'll love what I have happen to Relena… well.. you'll love it if you hate her, if you like Relena, then deal with it!! You'll have to be dealing with a lot, now won't you? On to the fic…

Fic: The Usual Suspects

By: Maxwell-Yuy

The Usual Suspects: Chapter One 

Present Day

Preventers Station

        "Commander Zechs, you can't interrogate this boy. He's protected by powers high above you and I. He has total immunity. Last night we got a call from the Mayor, this morning a call from the Governor. I'm betting the Prince of Darkness himself has this boy under his wing."

        Stopping his brisk walk down the hallway, Zechs turned to face Noin. "Noin, we have an entire abandoned colony up in flames and drifting slowly out of orbit. There are thirty-two bodies lying in the coroner's office and maybe more to come. We've got one person in critical condition at the hospital on L-4. This boy is the only real survivor. I read his testimony twice on the way over here and he's leaving something out. If this was an arms deal, where are the guns? I need to know what really happened. I need to know that Heero Yuy is really dead."

        He whirled about and marched determinedly towards his temporary office which was really just a small room crowded with papers that interns used to store all of the memos that the officer's didn't want to handle. Noin ran to catch up, "but Zechs… He's not that stupid. He'll know that any interrogation room will be wired. He won't talk. We couldn't get anything from him all night and his bail posts in two hours, three tops!"

        They were in the office now, and Zechs looked around, clearly disgusted with the disarray. His eyes suddenly flashed. "How about right in here? This room obviously has no real use. It won't intimidate him."

***

Present Day

L-4 Hospital Burn Ward

        "Hi, I'm Dr. Sally Po. I hear you have an interest in one of my patients, am I right?" The bleached white look of the hospital made the doctor look almost sickly pale as she extended her hand in greeting. Howard took the hand, noting the fatigue in her eyes – colony doctors tended to be overworked and underpaid.

        The older man, pleasantly surprised by the firmness of the doctor's grip, smiled. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am interested in one of your patients. You have a burn victim in your ward, and I need to ask her a few questions." When the doctor just stared at him, Howard blushed and fumbled with his words. "Oh, I'm sorry." He pulled out his ID, "I'm Howard. I'm a Preventers agent. This burn victim of yours is a witness to a crime, and we need all the information we can get." His smile grew even more as the doctor verified his ID and beckoned him to follow her.

        Taking him into a restricted area, Sally handed Howard a change of clothing and a facemask. "Burn victims are very susceptible to infection. You'll need to be disinfected before you enter." As Howard changed into the highly unfashionable blue hospital staff garments, Sally continued. "We've got a positive ID on the patient. She's one Hilde Schbeiker."

        Howard emerged, "I want guards at her door," he said. "She's dangerous. Either that, or the people who did this will attack her if they find out she's still alive." He looked down at Hilde, covered from head to toe in bandages. What little skin showed was red and bubbled from the burning. He didn't think she'd make it, or even want to. As he made note of her condition, she began mumbling incoherently. "Can you make her shut up?" Howard asked after a moment or two of Hilde becoming louder and louder. She was almost screaming now, a wild look in her eyes. Howard backed away and grabbed his cell phone as nurses ran to tend to her.

        "…understaaand! K-k-k-kkilng, kling mny men! I zaw--" Suddenly she screamed clearly, "Kaiser Ghede!!"

        Howard, who was on the line with the Preventers trying to get a hold of any agent to report to, stopped mid sentence. "No Shit," he said in awe. "What was that again?"

        "Kaiser Ghede! Kaiser Ghede! Kaiser Ghede!" Hilde's screams got weaker as she went on, but the urgency was evident in her eyes.

        The cell phone caught Howard's attention again. "What? Oh, never mind. Scratch that... Find me Zechs Marquise."

****


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimers: Don't own nada. Comprende?

Author's Note: Yeah, short chapter, I know... I know…

The Usual Suspects: Chapter Two 

Present Day

Preventers Station

      Escorted to a room with one desk, and a sofa, a young man sat down and examined his surroundings. The room was littered with all sorts of papers tacked onto bulletin boards and stacked on the floor. He heard the door close, and knew his escort had left. He didn't like this room. It wasn't uncomfortable, but he knew something was up, and someone wanted him to tell more than he had planned on. He set out to know this room very well, since he was going to be in there till he posted bail.

      A tall man with long white-blonde hair entered the room, followed by a shorter woman with even shorter deep blue hair. The man nodded at him. "Duo Maxwell, I'm Agent Wind, of the Preventers Headquarters; this here is Lucretia Noin, of the local Preventers outfit. We need to clarify parts of your… story."

      He eyed him suspiciously, looked Agent Wind in the eye, and frowned. "You mean you think I left something out, am I right?" Agent Wind sat on the edge of the desk and stared him down. The expression on his face told Duo he was right. "Well, Zechs – I can call you that, right? Get on with it. What do you want to know? Hey, could you get me some coffee? I'm really thirsty. I need to drink fluids regularly, otherwise I dehydrate, and that's not good. My doctor says that if I dehydrate again he'll have to pump my stomach, which makes no sense at all because if he did--"

      "I'll get you your coffee." Noin curtly interrupted.

      "Could you get me some while you're at it?" Zechs asked, almost cheerfully. Slightly taken aback, Noin turned to Zechs and then left to get the coffee.

      Duo sat back on the couch and stretched. By the time he was done with his feline like motions, Noin had come back with the drinks. Duo took a sip, and his eyes glazed over and he smiled a little. "You know, when I was working in the salvage yard back on L2, you know how L2 has lots of trash… anyway, there was this nice guy who worked there, Solo, and he used to make fresh coffee every day. It was great. You'll never have a better cup of coffee in your life. This stuff is shit, but hey, I'm in a Preventers Station--"

      "Duo," Zechs interrupted, "get on with it. Tell me everything from the lineup. I need to know that Heero Yuy is truly dead."

      Snapping out of his revere, Duo glared at Zechs. "If that's all you want, I can answer that right now. Heero Yuy is dead, I'm sure of it."

"Prove it. Convince me, if you will." Zechs urged.

Duo smiled playfully at Zechs. "It all began 6 weeks ago. A cargo train full of weapons was hijacked. And they fucked up. Someone heard a voice, and sometimes that's all you need..."

****


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimers: Nothin is mine. Well, I wrote it, but the ideas aren't mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!! READ THIS BEFORE GOING ON!!:** All the narratives are from Duo's POV. So don't go confusing yourself. Duo is telling a story.

The Usual Suspects: Chapter Three 

6 Weeks Ago

Sanq Kingdom Capitol City

****

      We were all brought in on trumped up charges. They had nothing on us, but the Feds needed to finger the blame on someone, and so the local Police used us as scapegoats. If only they knew the caliber of the five of us… They began with the line up. It didn't make sense that I'd be there. I was a small time thief, always have been. These guys were hardcore. I mean, they were criminals, real big shots. Nothing like me.

****

      "Okay, start from the right. Number 01, step forward and read what's printed on the card, then pass it to the next guy." Came the sound of the Officers behind the one-way mirror.

      A handsome young man with unruly brown hair stepped forward. Posture declaring confidence, cobalt blue eyes icily eying the mirror he knew the police hid behind, he looked down at the card. With no emotion at all he looked up and said, "Hand over the shit, you fucking cock sucker." He stepped back.

      "Alright, thank you 01. 02, you're next."

      A boy of the same height and similar build with a long chestnut braid flowing down his back cheerfully hopped forward. "Hand over the shit!" He declared, "You fuckin cock sucka, you! Ya hear me?!" and with a wide grin, he hopped right on back.

      "This isn't funny, 02. Stick to the card. 03, you're next."

      The tallest of the group, stepped forward on cue; almost as if he had been doing it his whole life. "Hand over the shit." He paused, and almost chuckled, "you fucking cock sucker."

      "Okay, 04, you're next"

      A small blonde took the card and blushed. He cleared his throat. "Handovertheshityoufuckingcocksucker." He softly murmured, blushing bright red. And stepping back into the line ready to hand the card to the last man.

      "04, repeat that, and do it clearly and loudly, please."

      Swallowing a lump in his throat, he looked down at the floor and said more audibly, "Hand over the shit you fucking cock sucker." He immediately shoved the card at the last man.

      "That was better. 05, you're turn."

      A Chinese man with slicked back hair in a ponytail took the card, stepped forward and read, "Hand over the shit, you FUCKING cock sucker."

      The voice from the hidden room spoke again, "Thank you everyone, exit at your left, please." 02 bounced ahead of everyone, running into them. "In single file!" The voice shouted, exasperated.

***

      Then they tried to break us one at a time. They wanted to see if we would confess. Hn. As if there was anything for us to confess to. The cops began with Barton, that tall guy from the line up, 03. They knew that he and the blonde, Quatre, worked together. They tried to use it against him.

****

      "You've got nothing on me." Trowa flatly stated.

      The Chief of Police, Relena Peacecraft, circled him as he sat in his seat in the interrogation room. "Don't fuck with us, Barton. We know you could have hijacked that train without a problem!" Trowa looked dead at Relena, who was losing her temper at Trowa's coolness.

      "If I hijacked it, then according to you, we wouldn't be here. After all, I'd have no problem." Trowa crossed his arms in front of his chest.

      Relena slammed her fist down on the desk. "Where were you on the night of the hijacking, again, you little shit?"

      Trowa tilted his head to one side. "I was at the circus, visiting friends."

      Relena turned red and screamed in her nasal voice, "That's not what your buddy Barton told us!"

      A flustered Quatre sat in the center of a circle of large policemen and a furious and annoying girl.  "Oh really, Miss Relena?" he said politely. "And what did he tell you, may I ask?"

      Relena lunged forward, resolved to pin the crime on one of the men summoned to her station. "Another story all together." She affirmed.

      "Oh." Quatre smiled shyly, and Relena thought he was caught. "Was that the one about the hooker with dysentery?"

      "AHH! NO!" Relena yelled absolutely losing herself. "You bastard! How dare you insult me! I do NOT have a nasal voice!"

      Duo cupped his hands over his ears. "I'm sorry, Miss Relena, but I think only a dog could understand you at that pitch. Ouch. My god! What horrible people birthed a girl with a voice like yours? I swear, they should be in prison, NOT me!"

      "I'm gonna kill you, you fuckin bastard! Who do you think you are?!" Relena shouted, losing her nasal voice as it cracked on the last word. Wu-Fei, 05 just stared at her. She lost herself, yet again. Swallowing hard, she managed to spit out, "We can place you in Center City on the night of the crime."

      "Hn." Wu-Fei looked at her, eyeing her like a predator eyes his prey before swiftly killing it. "I live in Center City. Did you figure that out yourself, or do you have a team of monkeys working in the back?" He nearly broke out laughing at the site of Relena's face. He usually never said too much, but he couldn't miss this opportunity. For once, he was glad he had showed his humor.

      "You!" Relena shouted relentlessly, "I know you did this, am I right? The great Heero Yuy… I know you'd love to get your hands on those weapons. Once a criminal, always a criminal."

      "I told you, Relena," Heero said emotionlessly, "I'm not in that business anymore."

      She slapped him across the face, then leaned in towards him, gingerly fingering the red hand imprint that was forming on Heero's cheek. "Heero," she whispered, "I know you. You know me. Okay? You'll never change." Her sweet tone broke, "That's why you refused me, after all. Because you knew you couldn't change so we could be together."

      Heero gave her his best death glare, "I've never even liked you, Relena. You are the worst person I've ever met." Relena's eyes shot open wide, and she signaled the policemen in the room to "take care" of Heero for her.

****


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimers: Yeah, yeah. It's not mine. 

The Usual Suspects: Chapter Four 

Present Day

Preventers Station

"And that was it. They then locked all five of us in a room, a cell for the night, really. It was barren. A few benches on a concrete floor, three concrete walls and a wall of bars. You think they'd have had more sense. Locking up the five of us together was the biggest mistake of their lives." Duo smiled widely.

Zechs shook his head, "Duo, I know all that. It was in your testimony. What happened afterwards?"

Playing with the end of his braid, Duo tapped his foot on the floor and started to hum. He looked up at find Noin ready to kill him. Grinning like a madman, he flung his braid over his shoulder and pointed a finger at the object of his attention. "You know," he said, "you seem awfully uptight, Noin. Got the world's largest stick shoved up your ass or somethin?" Ignoring the protests from the Lieutenant, Duo looked to Zechs, asking with his eyes if Noin could leave. Zechs got the hint, and politely asked Noin to leave them to a one-on-one talk.

          "So," Zechs began, "what happened after the lineup?"

****

6 Weeks Ago

Sanq Kingdom Capitol City Police Department

****

          They couldn't hold us long on account that they had nothing to charge us with. We stayed in the station for most of the night, Barton informing us of this job he had heard of. But he couldn't get into the details while in the station, and Heero had made it clear that he did not want to get involved. He said we were shit and he had a good life -- that he didn't want to do anything illegal. About midnight we were all back on the streets, someone had pulled strings and we were home free, so to speak. All four of us -- that is the four that wanted the job, lingered around the station to see if Heero would join us. He just went home. The only problem was, that the job needed five men to carry it out. The four of us were down with it. Heero would take some convincing.

****

          Heero shoved Duo up against a wall, glaring at full force. "Omae o korosu," he whispered into the braided boy's ear before shoving him harder against the wall. Their faces mere inches apart, they stood, or in Duo's case, hung in a staring contest of wills for a few moments. Each of them breathing on the other, feeling the temperature rise from suppressed anger, or maybe something else. Heero's eyes flashed as he leaned closer to Duo, nose to nose, their bodies in close proximity of each other, and then swiftly pulled away, dropping Duo to the floor in the process.

          Duo landed with a thump on the hardwood floor of Heero's apartment. He looked up at the dark haired man, eyes showing not anger, but rejection. Now those eyes began to plead, "Heero." Duo slowly got up and walked over to his friend, swallowing a lump in his throat. "Please take this job. We need another good man, and you're the best there is." He paused for a moment, "believe me, I know you're good."

          Met with a trademark icy and haunting stare, Duo kept quiet.  Heero went on to tell him what he knew the other already gathered. "I told you, I'm not interested."

          Duo's face seemed to darken at the news, and he began to slowly show himself around Heero's large and highly sophisticated apartment. He could feel Heero's stare boring into his back, but he kept wandering. "This is a nice place you got here. I can see why you don't want to go back to the exciting life." He turned to face Heero. "So what legit scam are you up to, again? Computer programming, am I right?" Duo eased over to Heero, who seemed to be holding his tongue at the moment. He stood not three feet away now, and so he continued, throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis. "Hah! Heero Yuy making security programs for large corporations! You know when they hear about your past they'll never hire you again. Your career will be over." Now Heero was furious, but even Heero couldn't deny the truth – Duo saw the acceptance in his eyes. "No one wants to hire a criminal to do their security, even if they are the best."

          Heero put one hand up to his head, slowly rubbing his temple in deep thought. He knew if he did the job, it would change everything. He looked at Duo through his bangs, blowing a gust of his breath through them in defeat. "What's the job?"

          "Sanq Kingdom's finest taxi service."

          "Aw, shit!" Heero mumbled as brought the second hand to his head. He ran his hands through his thick hair. "That can't be done. Besides, they no longer operate."

          "But they do, Heero. We've got it confirmed. They're just a lot more secure now. Trowa got the tip that they'll be operating a few days from now." Duo's face now glowed with the confidence of being right and the satisfaction of seeing Heero wrong. "And," he continued, "I've got a way to do it without killing anyone. We're meeting today, right now, in fact, to plan this. But they won't take me on without you. You -- " he colored a little. "You know me. They don't."

          Heero took one last look around his apartment. "Count me in."

****


	5. Chapter Five

The Usual Suspects: Chapter Five 

5 Weeks Ago

Sanq Kingdom National Space Port

****

            Sanq Kingdom's finest taxi service wasn't a taxi service at all. Well, it was in it's own right. It was really a ring of corrupt cops who for the right price (about 4,000 credits per mile plus a cover charge) would supply drug dealers and the like transportation anywhere within the city limits using police cars. There would be no questions asked, just a police escort, lots of money, and the security of the drug or arms dealer not getting caught by the Feds. The Feds, as well as the press, had known about the service and had been waiting years to catch it in action. That's where we came in.

            Through Barton, we had gotten word that the "taxi service" was going to be picking up a well-known gundanium dealer from L-1. They'd pick him up at the Sanq Kingdom National Spaceport, and we knew the exact time and place. Boy, were they in for a surprise.

We were there when the shuttle landed. Quatre was undercover as a tarmac worker. Granted, Quatre was not the toughest guy around, and he certainly was shy, but when this kid was on the job he was right on task -- a great worker. He watched as the large man in a white coat carrying a briefcase exited the shuttle and sped through the Space Port, closely following his every move. Granted, I am much more qualified for stealth missions, but in this situation Quatre seemed better suited. I was needed to keep the others on task with my plan. 

You gotta give Quatre credit. He was in and out fast. As the man in the white coat waddled up to the pink police car, Quatre was already halfway in our unmarked van and reaching for his change of clothes. The others would rendezvous with our van and the police car later on a side street. They had two of their own unmarked vans. I could only hope that they would follow through with this without killing anyone.

****

            Inside the police car, the large man in the white coat shifted in his seat to pull out an envelope. "Will this get me to my destination?" The man said while pushing up his glasses.

            One of the two policemen in the front of the car took the envelope and counted the money inside. "Dr. J, this much will get you to outer space and back!"

            The man in the back smiled crookedly and leaned back to enjoy his ride. The driver pulled off of the main street to avoid being seen by anyone who could testify as to the illegal activities. J clutched his briefcase close to himself as they rounded the turn. A white van was in front of them, heading in the same direction.

            As the cops basked in their payment, they failed to take much notice of the van in front until it slammed on the brakes and the pink police car collided into it. "What the fuck?!" The driver shouted as he quickly switched gears into reverse to avoid any confrontation. The idiot driver didn't see the second white van until he hit it as he inched out of his current position in reverse. Panicking, he looked out his window and was startled to see another unmarked van, this time black, pull up and corner him; there was no chance in getting out the other side, cars were parked there. 

            In no more than four seconds, the back doors of the first van swung open, a man dressed in black with a ski mask and a machine gun waved at them. The driver of the first van had gotten out and in similar attire, held a shotgun to the police vehicle. Two other men leaped out of the van behind them, one holding a tank with a few gallons of something in it and the other with a gun. In the last van, the black van, the driver scooted into the passenger seat to be closer to the police car and held his own gun to the cops.

One of the assailants smashed in the windshield and pulled it away into the road, terrifying the car's occupants. "Don't fuckin move." He said, "give us the money."

            Dr. J sat in the back, clearly aggravated and even scared. He didn't make a move, and the cops started screaming at him to "give them the money! The money!" Shaking his head slightly as if to wake up from a bad dream, J reluctantly reached in his pocket and pulled out a second envelope of cash that was to be given to the cops at the drop off point. One of the cops hastily took the money from him and handed it to the man in the ski mask. 

            "Thanks," Wu-Fei whispered hauntingly, "now give us the gundanium." Dr. J's eyes widened, and he clutched the briefcase closer to himself defiantly. "Now!"

            In shock, J handed the briefcase over to Wu-Fei. "You can't do this to us!" The driver shouted in vain, "do you even know who we are?"

            At this, Duo, still seated in the passenger seat of the black van repositioned his gun, reached out the window and swiftly yanked off the officer's badge from where it had been pinned to his uniform. "We know now," Duo grinned widely, and tossed the badge into the back of the van. "Hurry up, guys!"

            Now that they had the merchandise, it was time to put on the finishing touches. A little "fuck you" to the Sanq Kingdom P.D. for all the trouble they had caused the five men. It was Heero's turn to step up to the plate, holding that tank of liquid; he jumped on the car and poured out the contents of the tank. The officers, entirely helpless, watched in horror as the caught a whiff of gasoline. From inside the car it must have looked as though Heero moved in slow motion. He turned around, took out a match from his pocket, lifted his foot and made a graceful arc to the sole of his shoe, igniting the small match. Tossing the flame over his shoulder, he leaped off the car and he and his men ran back into the vans and drove off. The occupants of the beaten and dejected car were left to cower at the flames and evacuate.

****

            Heero made an anonymous phone call. The press was on the scene before the Feds. They arrested J and the officers, too. Within the week most of the police force was found guilty of smuggling, receiving bribes, or just blatantly breaking the law. There were so few straight cops they had to assign some Feds to help the city Police until they could recruit more officers. Criminals had a field day; everyone got it right in the ass from Miss Relena on down. It was beautiful.

****


	6. Chapter Six

The Usual Suspects: Chapter Six 

5 Weeks Ago

Sanq Kingdom Capitol City

****

            We re-grouped in a small storage facility that Quatre had access to. For a kid runnin illegal deals his family sure had a nice amount of funds for him. I guess it was the years of being the youngest in a household of thirty kids that did it to him. And to top it off, the poor kid was the only boy. He didn't get much attention, so he turned to crime, or as I affectionately call it, the "social and economical restructuring of goods and other materials."

             So we all stood around gloating in the fact that we single-handedly took out almost all of the City P.D. in one job. And to make things even better, there was so much chaos goin around that no one even thought to take notice of us. For being a happy crew we certainly didn't show it. Heero was just satisfied that his "one job" was over with, and Wu-Fei was as passive as always. If there was anyone who didn't give a fuck about anyone else, it was Wu-Fei. He just wanted his cut. I was completely delighted by the whole ordeal. I was small time before, so this was great. It's like playing little league and finally, after years of working your ass of and never striking out, you're in the big league. But that doesn't mean you won't strike out with the big guys. I was full of delusional success, but of course I didn't realize it. Trowa and Quatre were busy making further plans that we didn't know about yet.

****

            Everyone was doing his own thing. Wu-Fei stood on the sidelines, watching Trowa pack the gundanium back into the briefcase after examining it. Quatre stood nearby, helping Trowa and tallying up the worth of the goods while counting the money from the envelope J had "given" them. Quatre was making five equal stacks of cash; the rest of the payment for the job was to come when they met Trowa's contact. Duo was staring at Heero, and Heero was trying hard not to notice.

            "So when is our illustrious contact coming to get this shit?"

            Trowa answered Wu-Fei without pausing in his work. "Une never comes to see me. I always go to see her."

            Wu-Fei was furious. "So who's gonna go see her?!" he demanded.

            "Naturally, Quatre and I will go to L-3 to see her." As Trowa finished his sentence tension built and everyone was angry.

            "Oh fine! So while you and Quatre are out honeymooning on L-3 we're left to wait for our money! No way!" Somewhere along the way in Wu-Fei's outburst Quatre and Trowa glanced at each other, blushing.

            Luckily, before Wu-Fei could explode any more, Heero casually interjected, "we'll all go to L-3. It'll be good to lay low for a while." He eyed Trowa, "and this way we know we'll be getting our full payment."

****

            And that was that. No one would argue with Heero. We booked a flight and were out of the Sanq Kingdom and off Earth within the day. Wu-Fei was satisfied, Trowa and Quatre didn't seem to mind, and I was having a ball. I had never really been so deep in anything – well, that's not entirely true, but… Anyway, Heero's mind was still set on getting the money and ditching us. "A one job deal" he said. Hah. Nothing is ever just one shot. Unless, of course, you're a sniper.

***

            Five men, silhouetted by the rising artificial sun of L-3, stood on a hill at an abandoned temple. Each in his own right was nervous as they waited for their contact, Une, to show. Duo was absently kicking the ground, which really got on the other's nerves, but he couldn't help it – he'd never done this before. The rest of the group paced, but were cool, except for Quatre who seemed a little uptight… but then again, when didn't Quatre seem a little uptight?

            They didn't know how long they had been waiting when Une and her disciples pulled up in a large convertible. None of the men wore watches unless on a "timed job." Une and her men were part of what could be called an illegal mob. They had their hands in narcotics, weapons, and rare goods. The Ozzies, as they were called, did anything illegal, but supposedly always kept structure in their organization. This structure was demonstrated now, as the three Ozzies approached dressed identically in white pants, gray shirts, and maroon leather blazers. Heero noted that Une, as a higher member, had some sort of yellow stripes on her blazer. The two men were obviously bodyguards, which didn't say much about their caliber, since a good bodyguard can't be spotted right away. Heero scowled at the thought.

            Trowa and Une greeted each other like old acquaintances, causally handing each other either the "goods" or the money. Une smiled, and Heero immediately felt as though he could not trust her. He hated this already. "Trowa, you boys staying in town long? I've got another job if you want it."

            "No." Heero interjected as Trowa began to reply. "We're here on vacation."

            Trowa glared at Heero, who glared right back. Amused by the conflict, Une walked away, stating, "If you change your mind, give me a call." When she was gone, the entire group seemed to be sending glares at Heero. Even innocent Quatre was giving off his share.

****


End file.
